


Come Back to Me

by SlyDev



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Annoyed Draco, Bottom Draco, Cheeky Blaise, Drarry, Good Astoria, Harry Messes Up, Hurt Draco, Making Up, Multi, Oblivious Harry, POV Draco, POV Harry, Possessive Harry, Post-Break Up, Sassy Astoria, Sassy Blaise, Selfish Harry, Top Harry, badass Hermione, bisexual draco, break-up, immature Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlyDev/pseuds/SlyDev
Summary: Harry realizes he may have lost Draco only when it’s too late.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 43
Kudos: 169





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Reader!  
> I hope you enjoy this Drarry Fanfiction.  
> Please notify me of any mistakes in my writing!  
> 🌹

“It’s going to be just fine, Ron. It’s what we do: we fight and then make up. We always find a way to make it work” Harry explained to his friend.

“I don’t know, Mate. I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you. Draco loves his job” the read-head said as he took a sip of beer.

“Yes, but he loves me more “ Harry countered.

Ron simply raised his shoulders in response.

They were currently sitting in a pub, drinking beer and discussing Harry’s most recent fight with his boyfriend, Draco Malfoy.

The pair had been having a rocky period lately, with bad fights erupting mainly over Draco’s demanding work and how much time he spent at the office.

Anyway, Harry wasn’t particularly worried to be honest. 

He had given Draco an ultimatum: it was either him or his work; and Harry knew his boyfriend loved him so he would definitely choose him.

He had left their apartment to go out with his friends, as he usually did, to allow Draco some time alone to “think about it”, even though he already knew the answer.  
Even though the blond was stubborn eventually he would see how Harry was in the right here and cut down on his work hours to give their relationship more time to blossom even more.

“Harry, if you’re so sure he’s going to choose you, then why are you here instead of at home with him?” Ron asked after a few seconds.

“I wanted him to cool off. It wouldn’t do us any good if he were to agree with me while still angry” Harry explained.

“Mate, you can’t just- he won’t agree with you just because you demand it. Imagine if your positions were reversed-” Ron was interrupted mid-sentence.

“I would never put him in that position to begin with. He just has to come to terms with the fact that I’m the one in charge in our relationship and that I just want what’s best for him” Harry stated while finishing his drink. He got up, left the money for his bill on the table and went to the Floo. 

“Whatever, Mate” Ron muttered, simply giving up. It was useless trying to convince his friend that a healthy relationship didn’t work that way. He was just wasting his time by talking to a wall.

—————————————————————————————

“Draco, Love, I’m back!” Harry called as he exited the fireplace and went searching for his boyfriend.

The house was quiet.  
He knew Draco wouldn’t have gone to sleep this early so maybe he was in bed, waiting for him.

As he opened the door to their bedroom he saw something very strange: a sealed envelope was laying on the bed.  
It was addressed to him. He immediately recognized Draco’s neat handwriting on the front.

He frowned slightly as he opened it and began reading the letter inside.

“Harry,

I’m sorry I have to do this the ‘coward’s way’ but I feel like I wouldn’t be able to get this all out without you interrupting me.

These last few months haven’t been great: the constant fighting and the many disagreements have just proven to me how incompatible we are. 

I’m sorry to have to say this, but being with you lately has just been emotionally exhausting.  
I won’t live my life by your rules, Harry, and if you can’t understand and accept that then that’s your problem.  
I can’t be with someone as controlling and jealous as you. It isn’t healthy for both of us.

You’ve always put the blame on me whenever things didn’t go YOUR way. Mainly you’ve always blamed my work as a Potions Researcher and Developer as the reason why we constantly disagree.

You’d think my boyfriend would be supportive of me when I’m actually trying to save lives by creating useful medical potions, but no! All I get is a “Cut down on work, Draco, it’s not like it matters to anyone anyway”, “Your job isn’t THAT important, Draco”, “Skip work today, Draco, nobody will notice. You can spend more time with me”.

Me, me, me, Me, ME! That’s all you can say!  
MY WORK MATTERS TO ME.  
Just because we’re together doesn’t mean you have the right to tell me what to do, claiming it’s what’s best for me.  
Going to work and actually helping people brings me more happiness than you ever could.

It’s always my fault, isn’t it, Harry? 

You’re so unwilling to admit your own faults that you’re always blaming me for every single thing. Well, I can’t be with someone as immature as you anymore.

I left the keys on the kitchen table and I’ve removed all my belongings from the apartment.  
Don’t try to contact me.

Draco Malfoy”

Harry was shocked. No words could describe what he was feeling right now. Sadness? Anger? Confusion?

Draco had left him.  
He had actually chosen his job over him! How could he?!

He checked the wardrobe and indeed all of Draco’s clothes were gone. There wasn’t one single thing that had belonged to his boyfriend in the flat.

Immediately he Flooed over to Ron and Hermione’s house. He needed them right now.


	2. Chapter 2

He woke up late the day after.  
He had spent the night in the guest bedroom at Ron and Hermione’s house.

The three of them had stayed up until the early hours of the morning discussing Harry and Draco’s relationship, and while the brunette still couldn’t accept that the blond had left him, he was also unwilling to admit that not everything was Draco’s fault.

“It’s because of that damn job of his, guys! You don’t underst-”

“We understand perfectly that Draco left you because of your continuous criticisms, Harry James Potter. Hell, if it had been me, I would have kicked your ass out of the door in five minutes!” Hermione said.

“You were so lucky to have him and you couldn’t accept the fact that he loved waking up in the morning and going to work more than staying at home with you, doing absolutely nothing and being criticized!  
I’m sorry to say this, Harry, but I think Draco did the right thing in choosing his work over you. I mean, can you imagine Draco actually leaving all of the things he’s worked so hard for, all of his great achievements because you DEMANDED it? You should be ashamed of yourself! If you thought he’d choose you then you really don’t know him at all”  
Hermione said harshly as she got up and left the room.

Harry looked at Ron, shocked.

“She’s right, Mate. And if you want to get Draco back, then I suggest you start by changing your attitude towards him a bit” Ron said.

“But-But I just wanted for us to be together more!” Harry whined.

“Then you should have just told him so, instead of pressing him constantly.  
In the letter he’s says you’re immature and he’s right. Being in a relationship means communication and respect of one another. If you’re going to him saying “I’m the boss here and you’ll do what I say” then he’s obviously going to leave you. You should have just compromised with him and maybe now you two would still be together” the read-head pointed out. 

Harry sighed.  
Maybe his friends were right.

“So what do I do now? I obviously want him back” he said.

Ron’s eyes softened slightly.

“You show him that you’ve changed, that you’re willing to compromise instead of dictating the rules. And Harry, make it as sincere as possible. You’re the one at fault here, so you can’t just go to him with a bratty attitude. Maybe give it a few days before you talk to him” 

Harry nodded. He could do this.

—————————————————————————————

He absolutely could NOT do this!

A week had passed since his conversation with Ron and not a single word had come from Draco. No letters, no notes, no contact whatsoever.  
How was he supposed to apologize if he couldn’t even see him!? Unfortunately he also didn’t know where Draco was staying at the moment so going to the blond was not an option for Harry.

Their break up had been announced and splashed all over the papers, bringing attention to them once more. Harry cared little for the public’s gossiping so he generally didn’t pay that much attention to them.

He also missed Draco so much!  
Being alone in the apartment just wasn’t the same as being with Draco. The flat was cold and too quiet.

He needed to get out and be with people.  
Staying inside was driving him crazy.

Step by step he wondered all over London and soon his feet brought him to one of his favorite night clubs.

‘Why not?’ he thought to himself ‘I’ll just grab a drink’

As the bouncer let him in, the music filled his ears and instantly he felt slightly better.

—————————————————————————————

He had absolutely no idea how this had happened.

One moment he was dancing on the floor after drinking alcohol of some sort and suddenly the next he was in bed with a total stranger, pounding him into the mattress.

‘This is wrong. You’re betraying Draco’ a voice in his head said.

He ignored it in favor of the pleasure he was feeling as he came inside the man. 

As the two exhausted guys fell asleep naked in bed, Harry couldn’t help but feel guilt rise up in him.

‘You’ve broken up. You don’t owe him anything anymore’ he convinced himself as he fell into a drunken blackness.

—————————————————————————————

Loud banging woke him up.

“HARRY JAMES POTTER YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE THIS INSTANT” Hermione’s enraged voice resounded through the apartment.

The pounding on the door worsened his headache as he got up and rushed over to open it.

Fortunately the nameless stranger from last night had already left.

His two best friends entered the flat without saying a single word to him.  
As Ron handed him a sobering potion and his glasses, he hastily put on some clothes before going back in the living room.

‘Uh oh’ he thought. They both looked furious.

“What in Merlin’s name is THIS!?” Hermione shouted at him, shoving the morning’s paper in his face.

“HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!” 

He paled as he read the title on the front page.

“HARRY POTTER SEEN WITH HOT GUY AT NIGHT CLUB

Yes, people, it’s all true!  
Witnesses say they saw the two of them dancing together until Harry Potter dragged them both to the Floo and brought that hottie home for a fun time.  
The two weren’t available for any comments.

Looks like the Wizarding World’s Golden Boy has already forgotten Draco Malfoy, ex-boyfriend of one year and a half!”

He was horrified as he saw a picture of him and the guy kissing and groping each other in the night club. 

“Oh my God” he said as he stared at the newspaper article.

“‘Oh my God’! Is that all you can say, ‘Oh My God!?’” Hermione shouted at him.

“What the hell happened to ‘I want Draco back’? Hmm? Did you just suddenly change your mind!? Does Draco really mean that little to you that you would just forget him in seven days?!” Ron said as Hermione hit him repeatedly with the paper.

“No! I was drunk and-”

“Oh so that justifies everything, doesn’t it! If maybe you didn’t think with your prick, you’d still have a chance with Draco! He won’t take you back after this, Harry, and if by miracle he does, then you really don’t deserve his affection” Hermione said. Ron nodded in agreement with her.

“You know what? I-I can’t even be in the same room as you” Hermione said as she and her husband Flooed out of Harry’s apartment.

“What have I done?” Harry said as a few tears escaped his eyes.

He had ruined everything! And for what? A bad shag with a stranger! 

As he cried, he couldn’t help but wish that Draco were still with him, hugging and comforting him.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco promised himself he wouldn’t cry over Harry Potter and he wanted to keep that promise.

However, he couldn’t pretend he didn’t see the news of Harry’s sexual escapade with that man. He also couldn’t pretend that it didn’t hurt.

Had he meant so little to Harry? Was a week really all that it took for him to be forgotten?

“Darling, you’re better off without him” Pansy said as she set a cup of coffee with milk and sugar in front of her best friend of a lifetime.

She glanced at Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco. He wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulders as the blond leaned into the comfort and warmth that was the Italian man.

“I just don’t understand. Why? Has he already gotten over me? Did I really just waste all of my time?” Draco asked as he searched his two best friends’ eyes for answers they couldn’t possibly have.

“If you want, I can go and beat him up for you, Darling. Show that Gryffindor idiot that you don’t mess with us Slytherins” Pansy suggested after a moment of silence, eliciting a small smile from Draco.

“Or, instead of violence, you could use jealousy. Potter was always jealous of you soooo” Blaise smirked as he gestured to Draco. 

“I don’t think I’m ready for another relationship just yet, Blaise” 

“Oh no, of course not, I wasn’t suggesting that. I was thinking you could release the cure to Spattergroit you’ve been working on. It is finished, right?” 

Draco nodded.

“I just have some last few tests to run and if the potion passes then we can start mass production” Draco said while smiling proudly.

“Perfect! Then you release it and when it makes the papers you can show Potter just how important your work is, Draco. You can show him exactly what he’s so carelessly thrown away” Blaise smirked and clapped for himself.

“He’s like an evil mastermind plotting world domination” Pansy whispered in Draco’s ear, making him laugh out loud.

“Hey! I heard that, you know” Blaise pretended to be offended even though he was smiling.

—————————————————————————————

The Cure to the Spattergroit disease was officially released four days later and it made news all over the Wizarding World.

The excitement people felt for this medical discovery and advancement was shown and printed all over the papers. 

“DRACO MALFOY RELEASES THE OFFICIAL CURE TO SPATTERGROIT’S DISEASE

Yes, folks, it’s finally here!  
Potion Researcher and Developer Draco Malfoy has done it again!  
He’s managed to do what all wizards haven’t in the last two hundred years!  
He’s created a cure for the highly contagious Spattergroit Disease!

Mr. Malfoy attended this evening the International Medical Conference for Magical and Non-Magical Diseases in London, where the best healers from all over the world came to hear the Potions Expert’s lecture on this new branch of medicine.

Here follows the speech he gave in merit to his sensational discovery:

“Ladies and Gentlemen,  
first of all I would like to thank you all for being here tonight. It is a very important evening, not only for me, but for all of those out there who’ve suffered from this horrible illness.  
This is a step forward in both medicine and science as it completely branches off any type of treatment that may have been developed in the past.

The potion is the result of a five year study on this specific disease and I can proudly say it is 100% effective. I have ran hundreds of tests on different affected subjects, taking note of how their bodies responded to the treatment.

This treatment can be administered in various ways depending on the severeness of the case. It has to be applied externally, like a very watery cream (its consistency is quite denser than water), to treat the blisters and scars, however it is most effective when taken orally as it directly tackles the infected cells in the body and neutralizes them.  
Should the consistency be a problem you can easily thin it with any regular potion thinner as long as the potion and the thinner remain on a proportion of 2/3 potion and 1/3 thinner”

There you have it! This cure is going to be mass produced and sent to hospitals all over the Wizarding World, to finally put an end to this highly contagious and horrible disease!

We are all proud of Mr. Malfoy’s achievement, especially following a hard break up with Harry Potter.  
Well, this blond isn’t so easily discouraged as he’s so effectively proven!  
We can only wonder why Mr. Potter would ever leave such a man! 

That’s all we have on this subject, as Mr. Malfoy wasn’t available for any comments.  
Stay tuned for more!

By Felicity Logginers” 

Under the article there was a picture of Draco irradiating happiness while delivering his speech for the world to hear.  
His eyes were just as bright as his smile. 

—————————————————————————————

“To Draco!” Blaise toasted, raising his champagne glass and clinking it with his and Pansy’s glasses. 

Currently the three of them were attending the medical conference’s fundraiser after Draco’s successful speech.

In fact, over the night loads of people had come over to him to congratulate him on his work. He had never been happier.  
Wizards and Witches shaking his hand, smiling and recognizing how difficult and how much work he put into his job.  
It was all he ever wanted: to be appreciated.

“I’m so proud of you, Darling” Pansy said as she hugged him. 

He smiled warmly and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

“Now, let’s go and dance!” she said as she set down her glass on their table.

‘Oh no, please have mercy on me’ Draco thought. Dancing with Pansy was always a health hazard as she stepped on your toes and sometimes kneed you in... delicate places.

“Why don’t you and Blaise dance? I’m going speak with St Mungo’s Head Healer” Draco suggested and watched as the Italian man glared at him as he was dragged onto the dance floor. 

‘Sorry’ he mouthed at him while laughing.

He watched his best friend struggle for a while when someone tapped him on the shoulder.

As he turned he was stunned, his eyes widening slightly.

“Astoria?”

She grinned at him.

“Surprise?” 

Gasping in delight he hugged her tightly. Her delicate frame feeling familiar in his arms.

He couldn’t believe it. He hadn’t seen her in the longest time! 

“H-How? I thought you were in America?” he asked as they separated.

He looked at her closely. She hadn’t changed much. She was wearing a Prussian blue dress that enhanced her lithe form and minimal makeup. Her hair was pulled back in a neat bun and she was wearing a silver necklace with a sapphire gem and matching earrings. She was very simple yet in excellent taste. Just as he remembered her.

“I returned about two days ago. I finally finished with my charity project in the States! I absolutely had to see you, anyway, congratulations on your potion!” she said.

“Thanks! So you’re back for good?” Draco asked hopefully. She nodded and smiled warmly at him. He was overjoyed.

“I like your dress by the way... it matches your eyes” he noticed and watched as her pale cheeks blushed crimson.

“Would you like to dance?” he asked while offering her his hand. His heart was beating quickly in his chest.

“I’d be delighted to” 

As the two made their way onto the dance floor and generally caught up, they were unaware of all the attention they were drawing to themselves.

Pansy and Blaise shared a knowing look as they watched the two.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was having a stroke.

He had been so happy and proud of Draco. His work had been praised and appreciated all over the world.  
And that’s when he saw IT. 

A photograph of Draco and a mystery woman dancing and smiling together.

They seemed to be quite comfortable with each other... 

He felt jealousy flare up in him as he watched the way Draco’s arm wrapped around her, his hand placed on the small of her waist.  
Unfortunately the woman’s back was facing the camera and he couldn’t see her face. 

It was Draco’s face, however, that really scared him: he seemed genuinely happy. His eyes sparkled with mirth as he made the woman laugh, judging by the way her shoulders shook slightly. 

He chucked the newspaper in the fireplace, not wanting to see anymore.

“Have I lost him?” he asked himself out loud.

He would have said ‘I tried everything I could’ but he knew that wasn’t true. 

He stood up and started pacing.  
He would get Draco back.  
He would show him how he had changed. He had to...

—————————————————————————————

The first thing he did was try to find Draco. 

He checked with all of his friend’s but none of them would tell them where Draco was. Pansy even threatened to hex him if he even went anywhere near Draco ever again.

He was quickly running out of options.

He desperately looked for Draco anywhere he could think of but with no results. 

Three weeks after their break up and he still was a mess, pining over his ex, who apparently didn’t seem to miss him in the slightest.

He deserved this. The cold shoulder.

Hermione and Ron were still slightly mad at him, although they had agreed to help him.

Sighing he sat at the kitchen table with a cup of tea and began reading the morning paper.

He spat the hot liquid out as he read the title of the first article.

“DRACO MALFOY AND ASTORIA GREENGRASS IN A RELATIONSHIP?

Lately there has been speculation on whether Mr. Malfoy, after his recent break up, was in a relationship and finally it seems like we’ve got some answers!

Mr. Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass, childhood friend who recently came back to England after a five year period spent working in America, seem to have hit it off. 

They were seen having dinner together last night at a new high class French restaurant in the middle of Paris! 

The two looked completely at ease with each other and seemed to be having a wonderful time. At one point it is even said that Mr. Malfoy reached across the table and placed his hand on Miss Greengrass’ in a demonstration of affection!

The two even color coordinated their outfits! Yes indeed, my dear readers! 

“The two looked lovely together!” says a witness “she was wearing a red dress and he had a red matching tie to go with it. Very sexy!”

Now we can only wonder whether they took this trip together as couple or not!

Later on they were spotted walking around the ‘Parc Floral de Paris’, a floral park that mainly focuses on intriguing and colorful flowers.  
A romantic stroll in the moonlight!

What more could anyone possibly want!

It is also said that this isn’t the first time they meet after Miss Greengrass’ return to England! 

We caught a glimpse of them at the International Medical Conference for Magical and Non-Magical Diseases back in London, where the two shared a reunion. 

Witnesses say “they spent the entire night chatting, completely ignoring everyone and everything else. It was very sweet”.

What do you think? Might there be something more going on here? 

Stay tuned for more gossip!

By Felicity Logginers”

Immediately Harry sprang into action and Flooed over to his best friends’ house for an emergency “consult”.

As he arrived he found both of them having breakfast.

“Did you see the papers?” he asked frantically as he basically shoved the paper in Ron’s hands. As the two read, Harry started pacing around the room.

“Oh my God. I’ve lost him haven’t I? Oh Merlin I’ve waited too much! And now he’s going out with Greengrass and then they’ll fall in love and get married and have children and be happy and I’m going to be alone! OH MY GOD WHAT DO I DO!?” he was panicking. 

Hermione and Ron shared a worried look as they made him sit down on a chair and handed him a glass of water.

“Harry, I’m sure it’s not that bad yet. You still have time to-” 

“No I do not! It took Draco and I months to go on a vacation together. Months! And they went to Paris, the City of Love, in one week!” Harry interrupted.

“Mate, you’re reading into this far more than necessary. I’m sure they just went to Paris because of that new restaurant opening that evening” Ron explained.

“Yes, but what if they stayed in Paris? What if they shared the same hotel room!? What if Draco doesn’t take me back because of her!” 

Tears started to fall, and soon streams became rivers and rivers became waterfalls.

‘I’ve got to do something’ Hermione thought as Ron tried to calm Harry down. 

Yes she had been mad at Harry for betraying Draco, but seeing how much he missed the blond, proved to her just how much Harry loved the Slytherin.

She just wasn’t going to stand there meekly and watch her friend suffer.


	5. Chapter 5

“This is me” Astoria pointed to the building where her apartment was.

Draco and her had agreed to have coffee together to catch up after the medical conference; soon coffee turned into lunch or dinner. 

“You know, you didn’t have to walk me all the way back to my place” she said. 

“At this time of night? Please, I wouldn’t risk anything happening to you, I’d feel too guilty.  
Besides, I just wanted an excuse to spend a little more time with you, Tori” Draco grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

“Well obviously, my very presence is always wonderful” she played along.

Draco laughed. He loved her sassy humor.

“I’ve had a really great time tonight. Paris was beautiful, just as you said.” she smiled at him.

Draco could feel his cheeks heating up slightly.

“So have I and I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” he said truthfully. 

They spent a few moments simply staring at each other in silence, both not wanting for the night to end.

“Well, uhm... I better go” Draco said eventually. For some reason all of a sudden he was feeling slightly nervous.

“Oh! Of course, yes...” she agreed halfheartedly, looking just as nervous.

As they said their goodbyes, he turned to leave and just as he had walked a few meters, he heard her voice calling him.

“Would you like to stay for a drink? A glass of wine perhaps?” she asked shyly, standing by the door.

He smiled reassuringly at her.

“Sure, why not? As long as you promise you do not let me get drunk under any circumstances”  
he turned and walked back towards her.

“I promise” she giggled as she invited him in.

————————————————————————————— 

Two glasses of red wine and a jazzy piano music playlist later and both of them were sitting on her comfortable couch, talking about anything and everything.

Draco liked her house. It felt very homey and welcoming. It gave him a warm feeling.

‘The same you felt with Harry’ a little voice inside him pointed out, but he steadily ignored it. Now wasn’t the time to think about his ex.

As the night progressed into the early hours of the morning, they talked and talked. 

“So, you and Potter? What happened?” Astoria asked.

“We weren’t right for each other, Tori. He couldn’t accept me for who I was. Anyway... I don’t really want to talk about it” Draco said quietly, still feeling hurt about the subject.

Astoria nodded.

“I understand. But, if you need a friend or even a shoulder to cry on, then my door is always open, no matter the time. You can come to me and we’ll watch some corny comedy movie with some chocolate gelato” she said. He chuckled, instantly feeling better. 

‘Merlin, this woman is something else’ he thought.

“I hate chocolate” he said and watched her smirk at him.

“I know, the chocolate was for me. You can have vanilla or whatever...” she said with a dismissive wave of her hand. This time he actually laughed.

“Fine, you’ll regret saying that one day when you find yourself gelato-less” he said.

“I’ll take my chances, Dray” her voice taking on a whole other meaning. 

He looked at her blue eyes and then moved his gaze down to her soft pink lips and subconsciously found himself leaning in closer and closer to her. She reciprocated the move. 

Soon there was barely an inch between them. He could feel her hot breath on his lips. 

Quickly he angled his head and kissed her hard, letting the strong emotion he was feeling take over and control him.

If she was surprised at all, she didn’t show it, as she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed back just as passionately.

Soon things got more heated as Astoria started to unbutton his white shirt, her hands exploring his chest. 

Impatiently he picked her up from the sofa with strength he didn’t even know he possessed and pressed her against the wall, her legs coming to wrap around his waist, grinding into him, while he pinned her arms over her head with one of his hands.

“Bedroom. Now” she said breathlessly between kisses as he went sideways and attached his lips to her neck, making her gasp.

As they made their way to the bedroom, after making various stops down the hallway, he laid her down gently on the bed and began undressing her. 

Fortunately her dress came off in one piece, leaving her in sexy red lingerie.

He shamelessly stared at her pert breasts.

“Expecting this?” he asked her while smirking.

“Let’s just say I wasn’t opposed to the idea” she answered as her hands undid his belt and trousers. 

Soon both of them were naked on the bed.

As Astoria’s hand began stroking him, Draco barely contained a moan, his own fingers wondering down her body and quickly finding what he had been looking for. As he heard her gasp beneath him, he smiled.

After a while touching wasn’t enough for him anymore as he began making his way down her body, kissing and licking, giving extra attention to her beasts and hard nipples.  
Soon he had her moaning as his talented tongue and fingers pleasured her.

“Need you inside me” she moaned out as he swiped up with his tongue.

He would have preferred to make her come just like that but he too had grown pretty impatient.

As he positioned himself over her he looked her in the eye.

“Are you sure?” 

She nodded and then gasped as his length began to slide in her. Once he was fully inside he made sure to give her some time to get used to him before moving. 

What initially was a slow pace turned into frantic lovemaking, as both of them moaned and groaned.

After a while, he flipped them over and let her set the pace, which continued to be hard and fast. 

He was in awe as her breast bounced, as her face contorted with the pleasure he was giving her.  
Her hands were on his chest while he held her hips, helping her move over him.  
She leaned down and kissed him.

Soon they both reached their climaxes. 

As she collapsed over him, he marveled in the feeling of her breasts pressed against him: firm yet soft and warm, her nipples hard.

They were both gasping for breath.

“That-was-perfect” she said between breaths as he flipped them over and pulled out of her. 

“Mhh, absolutely” he said while giving her a peck on the lips. 

After they had cleaned up, they settled together in bed, still naked, and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

An insistent knocking on the front door interrupted their morning sex, which wasn’t great.

“You expecting anyone?” he asked Astoria as he stilled over her.

“No” she said “Think they’ll go away eventually if we just ignore them?” she added as the knocking continued. 

“I’ll take care of it, Tori” Draco said as he got off the bed and transfigured a piece of paper into a dressing gown. 

“I won’t be too long, I promise” he blew her a kiss. 

“I’m counting on that. I’ll be waiting for you” she winked at him and spread her legs slightly.

He rushed off to answer the door, intending on disintegrating whoever had disrupted their morning “activities”.

As he opened the door he was shocked to find the one and only Hermione Granger-Weasley standing in front of him, looking just as shocked as he was.

“Draco!” she squeaked “I wasn’t expecting to see you here!” she said and looked at him closely, observing his particular attire, or lack of it in this case.

“Hermione. Uhm... what are you doing here?”  
he asked as he let her in the flat.

“Oh, I just had to deliver this ministry letter to Astoria because my assistant unfortunately called in sick today” she said. “What are you doing here?” she added.

“Oh, well, I-uhm....” he struggled to come up with an excuse that wasn’t “we had a sleepover last night”.  
He didn’t exactly know why, but he didn’t want anyone to know about this possible relationship without having discussed it with Astoria first. 

Luck didn’t seem to be on his side as right at that moment Astoria decided to come looking for him.

“Dray? What’s taking you so lon- oh Merlin!” she said in surprise and covered her otherwise naked body with Draco’s white shirt.  
She blushed red and looked at him, her mouth open but no words coming out. 

“Oh God, I’m so sorry! I see I’ve arrived at a wrong time! You-You... uhh... yeah! I’m just going to leave this here and get out of your hair, alright? Okay sounds good. Bye!” she practically ran out of the apartment from the embarrassment at having caught Draco and Astoria during a private moment, as it was clear what they had been doing that involved being naked before Hermione’s arrival.

“Busted...” Astoria sighed as she put on her own dressing gown.

“I’m sorry, Draco. I thought you were alone. I didn’t mean to...” she said as she hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

“It’s fine. It wasn’t your fault anyway” he said while pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“Look, Tori, I think there could be something special between us and I don’t want it to be ruined by the press and the public’s opinions” Draco explained.

“I absolutely agree, although I wouldn’t worry too much. Granger doesn’t seem like the type to go blabbing to the press” 

“I guess so. Let’s just hope nobody else finds out then” he said.

————————————————————————

Everyone found out.

Turns out one of the paparazzi had seen them going in Astoria’s apartment and kissing on the couch through the window and had snapped a few pictures. 

Particularly one showed Draco lifting Astoria and pinning her up against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands pressed against the wall by one of his.

He groaned as he watched the picture repeat itself constantly in the newspaper’s front page.

“Is it really that bad?” Astoria asked him.

Draco lifted one of his eyebrows and began reading the article that accompanied the pictures.

“DRACO MALFOY AND ASTORIA GREENGRASS COUPLE OF THE MOMENT!

What did I tell you, folks? 

Looks like these two lovebirds can’t keep their hands to themselves as shown in the photographs taken late last night after the couple returned from their romantic trip to Paris.

Unfortunately both of them weren’t available for any comments regarding their relationship as I’m sure they were quite preoccupied with each other, if you know what I mean”

He couldn’t go on reading because he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door again.  
He stood up and went to answer it. 

As the door opened a body collided with his, almost tackling him to the ground.

“Pansy! Give the man some space to breathe!” Blaise said as he entered the flat.

“Oh Draco I’m so happy for you!” the black-haired girl squealed.

“Over what?” he was genuinely confused.

“Your relationship, duh!” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Woah Pansy, hang on a second! Tori and I have only jest reconnected! We’re not even sure if there’s something between us yet” he said as Astoria came to stand next to him.

“We thought it would be best if we took it slowly” she agreed with him.

He smiled at her and took her hand in his.

“Awww aren’t you just adorable” Blaise smirked knowingly at him. 

As Pansy chatted with Astoria, Blaise dragged him aside to speak privately with him.

“Sooooooo you two bow chicka bow wow?” he asked while making obscene movements with his hips.

He glared at his friend who simply started laughing.

“Don’t worry, judging by the way you had her against the wall I’d say you scored pretty good last night. Besides you are a very good dancer” he mused.

“What does that have to do with anything?” 

“Well, they say people that are good dancers are also good in bed. So I’m guessing you performed the ‘Horizontal Naked Tango’ spectacularly last night” Blaise looked at him hopefully, obviously asking for more details.

“I am not discussing my sex life with you, Blaise Zabini” Draco shook his head stubbornly.

“So no threesome?”

At that Draco slapped his arm as hard as he could manage.

“Ow! Alright, alright no hot sweaty threesome with you and Astoria then...” 

At that Draco grimaced slightly.

“Oh my God now I’ve just pictured us in bed together and I can’t erase that image from my brain” he said while shaking his head, ignoring his laughing friend.

“Am I good? Pff, what am I even asking, of course I’m good” 

“You’re, like, my brother” 

“Oooohhhhh into incest are we, Draco?

Draco hit him again.

“Blaise, stop antagonizing him” Pansy glared as the Italian raised his hands in surrender, muttering something about favoritism.

“Fine, fine. But you know I’ll get you into bed eventually” he said jokingly.

“Of course you will; I trust you know what a date rape drug like Rohypnol can do so I’m suspecting that’s how it’ll happen. Either that or you’ll have me handcuffed to the bed” he grinned at the other man, playing along.

“Draco, you offend me! You don’t think I can do it only with my extraordinary charming self?”

“Not in a million years. Even if you were the last man on earth with an eight inch manhood I would never ever have sex with you” Draco said finally.

“Spoken like a true bisexual, Dray” Blaise countered while smacking Draco right on the ass, making the blond smirk at him.

“Oh, is Daddy going to spank me? Have I been a bad boy, Daddy?” he bat his eyelashes.

Blaise, who hadn’t been expecting such a reaction, gaped at his friend.  
Finally he regained his bearings after a minute or so.

“Vanilla with sprinkles?” he asked, knowing the other Slytherin would understand what he meant.

“Vanilla with sprinkles” he confirmed with a nod.

“My little innocent Draco is all grown up! He’s not so innocent anymore” Blaise wiped fake tears away from his eyes.

As his friend started asking him questions that he would never answer, an intrusive thought crossed his mind.

‘Harry was the dominant one in their relationship... what about Astoria?’ 

He’d rather not think about that at the moment.  
After all, this “relationship” had only just begun.

He couldn’t help but wonder though: ‘What about Harry?’ 

He still missed him despite everything...

‘He was the one at fault, not you’ he reminded himself. 

It didn’t help much.  
He still missed the git.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione rushed to Harry’s apartment.  
She had to make absolutely sure that he didn’t see today’s paper; it was almost as if her life depended on it.

Walking into Draco and Astoria had been tough, as she hadn’t been expecting for the blond to be there as well. 

If Harry found out that Draco had basically moved on...

She shivered as all the possible stupid things her friend would do to try and separate the two Slytherins crossed her mind.

However she knew immediately that she was too late when she Flooed into Harry’s apartment only to see the dark-haired man sitting on the floor with the morning edition of the paper in front of him. 

“He’s moved on” he whispered.

She looked closely at her friend and sighed.  
She had to do this. For him.

“I saw Draco today” 

Harry’s head whipped towards her so quickly that surely he got some whiplash. His spirits lifting instantly.

“What? Where? When?!”

“This morning at Astoria Grengrass’ apartment.”

“Did he say anything about me?” 

“No, we barely said anything before Astoria arrived” 

“Couldn’t you ask to speak with him for a moment?”

“Ehmm not really no...” 

“Why?!” 

When Hermione didn’t answer, Harry retorted to shaking her slightly by the shoulders.

“Tell me, woman!” he asked urgently.

“You see, Harry... uhh they were both kinda... sorta... naked” Hermione blushed at the memory, feeling embarrassed. 

Harry had paled.

“So they had sex? They-They had sex! They had S-E-X! Draco had sex with another person. Draco had... sex with another... woman” 

By now she was pretty sure she had broken her friend, as he tried to process the information.

“Harry, are you okay?” she asked him, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Of course I’m alright! Why wouldn’t I be? The love of my life hates me and is with somebody else and I’m here alone because I messed up so badly! Of course I’m not bloody fine, Hermione!” he said. 

Hugging him, she tried to reassure him.

“Don’t worry, Harry. We’ll think of something” she said.

“Like what?”

“Why don’t you send him an Owl?”

“I’ve already tried! It came back because I don’t know where he lives!” he said, frustrated.

“You can send it to Astoria’s apartment. He’s definitely going to receive it there!” she pointed out.

“You’re right! I’ll go write him an apology letter immediately!” Harry basically shouted as he ran towards the bedroom to grab some parchment and a self-inking quill.

It was time to make things right.

“Dear Draco,

I’m writing you this letter to apologize for everything I said to you.  
I was wrong to criticize your work, as I’ve clearly seen recently with the release of the Spattergroit Cure that your brilliant mind came up with. I wanted to congratulate you earlier on that by the way but I couldn’t find a way to reach you.

I know you said you didn’t want any contact with me, but I just had to tell you all of this.

I was wrong. You were right and I was wrong, and I clearly see that now.  
Spending time away from you has made me understand just how important you are to me, Draco, and I regret everything that I said and did that made you feel like I didn’t love you.  
Because I do love you, Draco, I do.

I’ve also realized how selfish I was regarding you: I never let you be yourself with me. That’s not okay. 

You are incredible, Draco. 

You are absolutely incredible and you shouldn’t have to change for anyone, least of all me.

I truly didn’t deserve your affection...

I’ve missed you, you know. The house just hasn’t felt the same without you living with me in it: it feels colder, hollow, like something’s missing. You.

I also wanted to clarify what happened the week after we... with my one night stand. 

I never meant to make you (or anyone else, for that matter) look bad.  
I swear on my parents’ graves that I never ever wanted to hurt you or make you think that you weren’t important to me.

I was in a bad state of mind and I made the wrong decision of going into a club and ordering a drink, thinking that the company of people would somehow lessen the pain I was feeling. Obviously I was wrong, as after that I only felt worse and guiltier. I never meant to betray you, Draco, and I hope that some day you’ll find it in you to forgive me.

Please, I just can’t stand not seeing you at all anymore.  
Even if we’re not together, let me be your friend. That’s all I’m asking. 

Yours,  
Harry”

As he re-read the letter and sent it he couldn’t help but feel hopeful.


	8. Chapter 8

“What do I do, guys?” Draco asked his best friends. 

He had received and read Harry’s letter, which produced mixed feelings in him.  
The forgiving side wanted to take Harry back and see if he had truly changed while the self-preserving and proud side suggested he refuse and further his relationship with Astoria.

“Honestly, Draco, that’s up to you. He’s your ex and unfortunately we can’t make the decision for you. What we can do is help you decide whether it’s actually a good or bad idea to accept Potter’s friendship” Blaise said as he sipped his tea.

“On one side I really miss Harry but on the other I also like Astoria” he sighed as he laid down on the sofa and placed his head in Pansy’s lap, allowing her to run her hands through his blond hair (a thing which he had been doing since Hogwarts, especially when stressed and faced with hard decisions).

“Look at it this way: if it works out with Potter then you’re happy, if it doesn’t work out with Potter then you’re miserable; if it works out with Astoria then you’re happy, if it doesn’t work out with Astoria then you’re miserable”

“Oh wow, really helpful, Blaise” Pansy snorted as she continued on comforting her best friend, combing her fingers through his blond locks.

“I just meant that all we have to do is determine which one is Draco’s best option between Potter and Astoria” 

They spent a few minutes in silence, each of them pondering between the two candidates.

“Draco who do you-”

“Shhh” 

“Don’t you shush me!”

Blaise gestured towards Draco and as Pansy looked down, her demeanor immediately softened.

Her best friend was laying there with his eyes closed, sleeping in her lap. 

He looked so peaceful. She smiled at the sight.

“Perhaps we can do this later. Let’s let him rest for a bit” she whispered and Blaise nodded in agreement.

—————————————————————————————

He paced around the room, a nervous habit he had when he was worried.

“Harry, 

I really want to believe that you’ve changed.  
That somehow suddenly you’ll appreciate me and my work, that you won’t criticize me when I don’t skip to stay at home with you, that you’ll actually love me and my many faults.

I also won’t pretend that your sexual encounter with that man didn’t hurt, especially only a week after we’d broken up, but if you swear that you didn’t plan it to purposefully hurt me, then I believe you.  
I know you’re many things, but a liar no. 

I desperately want to believe that you’ve changed so I’m agreeing to meeting with you to talk.

I’m warning you now: this is your last chance.  
If you screw this up, I won’t see you again. 

I’ll meet you at our old apartment tomorrow at five o’clock sharp.  
Please do not be late.

Yours,  
Draco”

As he finished reading out loud the final draft of his letter, he sent it off with an owl.

Draco prayed he had made the right decision in accepting Harry’s plea, because he didn’t know if his heart could take it if it were broken once more.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry bit his lip and stared at the clock.

Twenty minutes until Draco arrived.  
It had been over a month since the last time they spoke to each other and he was a nerve wreck.

Unfortunately his hair had been particularly untamable this morning. He somewhat tried to get it to resemble a neat style like Draco’s but to no avail. It simply wouldn’t stay in place.

He fumbled with his suit as his tie felt like a coarse rope was choking him. He had wanted to look his best. 

He needed to show Draco just how serious he was about this. He would not make the same mistakes again.

As the doorbell rang, he practically ran to answer the door.  
Draco was a lot earlier than expected; anyway, he took a deep breath and opened the door only to find Astoria sodding Greengrass standing in front of him with a shy smile.

“Hello Mr. Potter. I’m terribly sorry to barge in on you unannounced but I needed to speak with you urgently” she said while entering the apartment. 

Panic shot through him like a bullet.  
What did she want to speak about? Was she here for Draco? Was she going to claim him?

He would never let that happen! He would fight tooth and nail for the blond. He was definitely worth it.

“Please relax, I’m not here to stop you from seeing Draco. I suspect nothing could keep you two apart and that’s precisely why I’m here” she said to him, allowing him to breathe out in relief. She continued speaking.

“I know Draco loves you very much. And I also know he was devastated by your actions lately. Despite your attitude towards him, despite your absence and the distance there’s been between you lately, I know he still loves you. Perhaps he may still be a little unsure about his feelings for you, especially if you’re going to break his heart again” she glared at him, her blue eyes slightly menacing. 

Guilt and regret filled him as he couldn’t believe why in the first place had he been so arrogant to assume that Draco’s love for him was unconditional. 

“I don’t want to come between the two of you, because ultimately I know that given the choice he would undoubtedly pick you.  
Draco’s been my friend for a very long time and I’d hate to see him unhappy, so if you waste this opportunity he is so graciously giving you I will hunt you down and destroy you. My friend is a good man and he deserves to be treated well” she said.

She was absolutely right. He gasped as his brain suddenly caught up with what she was saying. She was willingly letting Draco go???

“Why? You don’t owe me anything!” he said, not believing what his ears had just heard.

“I’m not doing this for you. All I want is Draco’s happiness. He may seem tough on the outside, but on the inside he’s soft and delicate, almost like a flower’s petals” she said truthfully.

An immense respect for Astoria generated in Harry. 

“You’re great... I can see why Draco likes you so much” he muttered, breathing quite fast. She chuckled.

“Believe me, he likes you far more, especially when you’re not being an insufferable and immature child. Try not to ruin it, alright? Or else...” she trailed off, her eyes speaking for her.

Harry had no doubt a trip to St. Mungo’s would be in order should she ever decide to turn her wand against him. 

As she left his flat, he realized that for the first time in over a month he may actually stand a chance of getting Draco back.

The thought alone made him smile brightly to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco arrived at his old apartment only to find Harry staring at the wall and smiling brightly.

That probably had something to do with the conversation that Astoria had told him she planned to have with the Gryffindor.

She truly was a remarkable woman and he valued his friendship with her a great deal.  
Even if they couldn’t be more, he would always be first and foremost her friend, sexual tension and all that be damned.

He decided to make his presence known.

“You look like a lunatic, do you realize that?” he said sarcastically. He saw Harry gasp and turn to face him.

Draco found himself looking into those emerald eyes once more.

“Smiling to yourself, staring at the wall, lost in your little mind. If you’re not carefu-” Draco was interrupted as Harry flung himself at him and hugged him so tightly it was actually difficult to breathe. 

As he smelled Harry’s scent again, Draco couldn’t help but bask in the warmth and comfort that came with being wrapped in the Gryffindor’s strong arms. 

“I’ve missed you so much, Love” Harry whispered in his ear, sending a small shiver down his spine.

Draco buried his nose in Harry’s neck for a while before deciding it was enough.

“Hello Harry” he said and smiled shakily, separating himself slightly from the other man, who was reluctant to let the blond out of his arms.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, Draco. I-I didn’t mean-I was awful and conceited and too bloody arrogant” Harry said as he looked straight into Draco’s beautiful grey eyes. 

“I can’t forgive you right away” Draco said eventually after a minute or so of staring at each other in silence. He had decided that by the look in Harry’s eyes he was sincere. “We can’t pretend everything’s going to be fine immediately, because it won’t. We’re still going to disagree eventually...” 

“I know, I know. But this time I promise I’ll put more effort into this — our — relationship. I’ll make it work, you’ll see. I swear: I won’t criticize you ever again” Harry said making Draco chuckle.

“You’re allowed to criticize me, Harry... maybe just not every time I mention my work?” he said in a small voice, gracing Harry with a small smile. The dark-haired man nodded enthusiastically.

“Alright! So then do you want me to criticize you once a month? Twice a month? Once every-” Draco hastily shushed him.

“You can make a comment whenever you like. Just try not to be snide and hurtful. If you feel like I’m spending too much time at work, just say so. We can always talk about our problems, Harry” 

“I would do anything, Draco” Harry said seriously while cupping the other man’s pale face.

Slowly Harry leaned in, pressing a gentle kiss to Draco’s soft lips. 

Harry had been given a second chance and he would not screw it up. 

~ The End ~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> 🌹


End file.
